Jacob's early life
Jacob lived with his older brother and sister, Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield. The three became close and forged a bond that lasted for years, which was damaged due to the untimely death of both their parents in a car accident. While Claire was still young and went to university, Jacob followed a military career and served in the United States Air Force, and as a result he and Claire saw less and less of each other. Jacob was eventually discharged, and decided he would try for a job the Raccoon City Police Department. There he met an old friend, Barry Burton, and with his help soon became a member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, an elite team of experienced soldiers within the RPD headed by Albert Wesker. During his time with S.T.A.R.S., he won several trophies for marksmanship and became good friends with his teammates. One of significance was with that of his fellow S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine. Jacob thought he had made the right choice, until July 24th 1998. http:// S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team ere sent to to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of their compatriots, Bravo team. While walking through the forest, they discovered the remains of Bravo teams helicopter, along with the mutilated corpse of Kevin Dooley, Bravo teams pilot. Suddenly, Alpha team member Joseph Frost is attacked by a wild dog, others join the pack and he is mauled to death, witnessed by Jill Valentine. She is rescued by Jacob, but Brad fears for his life and flies away leaving Alpha team stranded, the remaining four members run for a distant mansion to take refuge. Barry Burton goes missing when Jacob, Jill and Wesker enter the main hall of the huge house. A shot is heard and Chris goes to check it out, and finds the corpse of Bravo team member Kenneth Sullivan being eaten by a Zombie. Chris runs to report the incident to Wesker and Jill, but discovers both of them to have vanished from the hall. Jill's handgun lies on the floor. Chris worked through the Mansion in search of life, combating numerous creatures, and ran into two surviving members of Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Unfortunately, Richard was soon devoured by a mutated Shark. Chris tells Rebecca that they should stick together to escape. Chris then ran into Wesker while investigating the mansion residence who told Jacob that he and Jill got separated. Making his way to the caves beneath the Mansion, Chris finds a wounded Enrico Marini, Bravo team's captain, who informed Jacob that there is a traitor among the group, before being shot dead by an unknown assailant. Chris then discovers an underground laboratory used for making BOW's, he also finds out that Wesker was one of the leading researchers. He finds Wesker, who confirms that he lured S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion to use their combat with the BOW's as data for further research. Wesker shoots Rebecca and unleashes a monster called Tyrant, it impales Wesker and kills him, but Chris manages to take it down. Rebecca survived the gunshot due to her bulletproof vest and ran ahead to activate the self-destruct sequence. With it activated, Chris needed to find Jill, running through the lab, he found that Wesker locked her in a cell. After rescuing her, both ran to the roof to await Brad's rescue. Rebecca joined them on the roof but before Brad could land, the Tyrant emerged from the floor and began to attack, Brad threw down a rocket launcher, and Chris destroyed the Tyrant. Jacob, Jill and Rebecca boarded the chopper and escaped the Mansion, which then exploded taking any remaining monsters and evidence with it. Barry, who was manipulated by Wesker had escaped earlier. http:// After receiving a message from Leon, Chris headed to Rockfort Island in an attempt to rescue his young sister, who was imprisoned by Umbrella after being captured in their HQ in Paris while looking for Chris. He soon learns that Claire isn't there, but discovered that Wesker had survived their encounter in the Arklay mountains and carried a strong vendetta against Chris. After following Claire to Antarctica, he found her in a replica of Spencer's Arklay mansion and eventually confronted Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-Veronica virus who had mutated to combat Weskers strength. With Claire's help Chris was able to finish her off and have a brief fist-fighting showdown with Wesker, which was interrupted by the imminent destruction of the facility. Chris escaped the facility along with Claire in a Harrier Jump-Jet before it's destruction. http:// In 2003, Chris had by now focused his life on exposing and destroying Umbrella. He and Jill Valentine, now partners, were dropped off at a Russian Umbrella facility. Working their way through, they battled a new Bio-Weapon, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. and defeated it. Their mission a success, Chris and Jill commented on how Wesker was still out there. Umbrella was finished, and Chris and Jill remained partners. http:// After the collapse of Umbrella, rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects. Jacob Chris and Jill both joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) dedicating to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. There, they appointed themselves partners, and aside from locating Wesker, Jacob Chris and Jill traversed the world together in missions to reduce the growing number of bio-weapons. After being tipped off about Ozwell E. Spencer's location, Chris and Jill intended to raid his hideout and arrest him for questioning. However, upon arrival they were greeted by a suspecting Wesker, standing over the corpse of Spencer. Opening fire, both Chris and Jill were beaten by Wesker, and as Wesker was about to deal the blow that would end Chris' life, Jill launched herself at Wesker hurtling the pair through a window and down a cliff. Chris could do nothing as he watched his partner fall to her death. The BSAA conducted a three day search for Jill's body, with no success. As a result, Jill Valentine was officially declared dead. http:// Three years later, Jacob was sent to Kijuju to arrest a Bio weapon dealer named Ricardo Irving along with fellow BSAA member Sheva Alomar. They soon discovered that Kijuju was suffering from new forms of Las Plagas, and were forced to take down hordes of vicious "Majini". With the aid of other B.S.A.A members such as Kirk Mathison and Josh Stone they were able to survive through a variety of horrific dangers eventually coming into contact with Irving who evaded them with his partner, a mysterious cloaked woman. It was soon after that Chris came upon a file depicting a blonde girl who he recognized as being his old friend and partner, Jill Valentine. With Ricardo eventually taken down, Chris told Sheva that he only got involved in the mission so he could find Jill, who he suspected was still alive. Although surprised, Sheva vows to stick with Chris to the end. The duo discover a large area full of capsules used to store test subjects. Jacob rushes to a monitor and searches for Jill. As the platform they are stood on raises to Jill's capsule, Chris and Sheva are attacked by a large creature known as U-8. This promptly stops the platform, forcing Chris and Sheva to fight back. After its defeat, both are greeted to an empty capsule, and Excella Gionne, who denies any knowledge of Jill. Sheva recognizes Excella as one of TriCell's co-founders, and tells Chris she is lying. They track down Excella, who is accompanied by Albert Wesker, and a mysterious cloaked female aquaintance. Jacob demands to know the whereabouts of Jill, and is stunned when Wesker removes the hood of his mysterious helper, who is none other than Jill herself. Despite Chris' attempts to bring her back to realization, he and Sheva are attacked and overwhelmed by her. As Wesker prepares to leave, Chris manages to get through to Jill, Wesker, although surprised activates a device that causes her extreme pain, and leaves Chris to watch her suffer. Sheva spots a device on Jill's chest and helps Chris forcefully remove it. Jill collapses, Chris rushes over and is relieved to find that she is alive and back to her senses. She apologizes for her actions and urges Chris to continue and stop Wesker before he can finish his preparations. Chris initially refuses, more concerned on getting Jill to safety. Jill grabs him and tells him that he is the only one capable of stopping Wesker. Chris backs into the elevator, and Jill tells Sheva to look out for him. The pair find Excella and she runs off in a panic, dropping a vial of something which Sheva keeps after Chris explains it may be important if Excella wanted to guard it so badly. Later it soon becomes clear that Wesker has no loyalty to Excella when she is revealed to have been injected with the Uroboros, which consumes her. It attacks the two, though they are eventually able to defeat it, turning their sights to Wesker. It is then that Chris receives a call from Jill who explains that Wesker needs to inject himself with a virus to keep it stable inside of him, but overdosing would weaken him. It is then that the two find out the vial Excella had dropped is the virus they need to inject Wesker with. After a very one sided battle with him, Chris and Sheva manage to take control briefly and inject the virus into Wesker's chest, causing him to flee onto his airship with Chris and Sheva in hot pursuit. They manage to take advantage of his weakness and send him flying out of the cargo room but their advantage decreases when he grabs Sheva's leg in an attempt to take them down with him. Chris watches, images of Jill rush through his mind as he remembers how he thought he had lost her trying to kill Wesker. He jumps to grab Sheva as she loses her grip, with Wesker determined to take both of them, but Sheva shoots him in the face and he is sucked from the plane. Crashing in a volcano, Chris and Sheva are shocked to find Wesker alive and angry, puncturing a container of Uroboros, Wesker begins to mutate with it and attacks Chris and Sheva. They retreat, but the rocks they cross over break they are separated. Sheva shouts that Chris get higher so she can attack Wesker, who turns his attention towards her. Stranded, she shouts for help and Chris is forced to push a huge boulder out of the way so Sheva can join him. Wesker follows but Chris and Sheva are able to overpower him, and as Wesker stands injured, the ground beneath him begins to break and he slips into the lava. Jill and Josh arrive in a helicopter just in time to witness the scene and Jill throws down a rope ladder, Sheva grabs it instantly, but as Chris goes for it, the ground beneath him also breaks. He stumbles, and jumps for the ladder, catching it one handed. Sheva and Chris are helped into the helicopter only for Wesker to emerge from the lava and catch one of his tentacles onto the helicopter skids. Jill points to the two RPG-7's Josh had brought along, Chris and Sheva both take aim and fire, and Wesker is finally killed. As they fly away, Chris laments on whether all his work was worth it. He, Sheva and Jill share a look, and Chris concludes that for a future without fear, it was worth it. http:// *Chris's character based on actor Reuben Langdon. *Chris has, so far, appeared in 5 games. *His quote when chosen in Resident Evil: Deadly Silence multiplayer is "Domo-kun #1!" *Makes a guest appearance in Resident Evil 2 as an unlockable character in the minigame Extreme Battle. *Chris is motion captured by Reuben Langdon in Resident Evil 5 and voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Langdon is best known for voicing and motion capturing Dante in Devil May Cry 3 and 4'', he also did the motion capture for Chris in ''Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Smith has done numerous commercial and anime voiceovers, and is also the voice of Curtis in Resident Evil: Degeneration. *An interesting note is that all of Chris' combat outfits have green as a main color. *In the Resident Evil 5 Viral Campaign, Chris is played by Will Lupardus. The first viral campaign trailer states that Chris' full name is Christopher Redfield. However, this name is never acknowleged in any of the Resident Evil games. *Although not confirmed, it is most likely that Chris will appear in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles since he was a playable character in Code: Veronica, and the game will feature a Code: Veronica scenario. http:// *Canon **''Resident Evil'' ***''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' ***''Resident Evil (Remake)'' - Joe Whyte **''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' **''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' **''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' - Michael Filipowich **''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' **''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' **''Resident Evil 5'' - Roger Craig Smith **''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' *Non-Canon **''Resident Evil 2'' **''Biohazard Pachislot'' - Dave Whittenberg http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// |} |} |} AdEngine.displaySlotIfAd("LEFT_SPOTLIGHT_1");/**/ setTimeout(function(){ var url = "http" + (/^https:/.test(document.location.href) ? "s" : "") + "://beacon.scorecardresearch.com/scripts/beacon.dll" + "?c1=2&c2=6177433&c3=&c4=&c5=&c6=&c7=" + escape(document.location.href) + "&c8=" + escape(document.title) + "&c9=" + escape(document.referrer) + "&c10=" + escape(screen.width+'x'+screen.height) + "&rn=" + (new Date()).getTime(); var i = new Image(); i.src = url; }, 1); /**/